


Remus's Lunette

by AmaSuz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaSuz/pseuds/AmaSuz
Summary: What if Harry Potter had a little sister that was born a year after him and what if Remus found out that she was his mate when James and Lilly showed her to him and Sirius for the first time.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Meeting Lucine

Remus POV 

James and Lilly's second child was born a few days ago. It's a girl. Sirius and I are currently waiting in the living room for James and Lilly to bring her down so that we can meet her. After a few minutes James came down followed by Lilly, who was holding a small baby girl with a few tufts of James black hair. "who wants to meet her first?"asked Lily. Sirius volunteered immediately. Lilly placed her in Sirius arms and she cooed at him." what's her name?" Sirius asked with a smile. "We haven't decided yet, we want her name to be special and meaningful." Lilly answered. After a few minutes Sirius handed her back to Lilly, then she came over to me and I looked down at her,but before Lilly could place her in my arms, the wolf inside me said Mate. I nearly fell over, I was horrified, I couldn't Imprint on James and Lilly's infant daughter. Lilly and James saw my reaction and looked confused. "what's wrong mate?" James asked concerned. I hesitated for a second, how am I supposed to tell my Best friend that his new born daughter was my mate. What will he think of me. I thought. I knew that I had to tell him. " uh James your daughter is my mate." I answered hesitantly, ashamed of myself. I know that I can't control it, but that doesn't make it any less shameful. Everyone stood still for a moment shocked, Then Lilly smiled and said. "Remus that's wonderful, you found your mate, and now my daughter will always have someone to protect her and love her, we trust you Remus, you would never hurt her or do anything bad to her." Then she placed her in my arms. I was amazed at how well Lilly was taking this, she wasn't angry or upset but happy. It made me appreciate what a wonderful person Lilly really was. I looked nervously to James to see his reaction, I mean this is his baby girl he is bound to be protective of her, but he was also smiling and he wasn't angry at all. I was very surprised. He said" Lilly is right Remus you would never harm her, and besides now I don't have to worry about boys breaking her heart, because she will have you and I couldn't ask for a better man for my daughter to end up with. James said. I was relieved that James wasn't mad at me. "Remus to prove that we are happy with this and accept that she is your mate we're naming her Lucine, it means moonlight." Lilly said. I was so greatful for James and Lilly being so accepting. I had the greatest friends in the world. Sirius then to break the tension, complained about the fact that I was going to be Lucine's favorite when she is older. That made all of us laugh. I sat on the couch with the little bundle in my arms that was looking up at me with her beautiful Ice blue eyes and i knew that I would kill anyone who tried to hurt my little Lunette. It's my nickname for her, it means little moon.


	2. Lucine being Taken

Remus POV

Lily and James have been in hiding for almost a month now. Today Lily decided that I should take Lucine for the day she will sleep over at my place. I am taking her back tomorrow morning. I picked her up a few hours ago. She just fell asleep in my arms when there was a knock on the door. I stood up and placed Lucine in the cot in her nursery at my house, then I opened the door to find Dumbledore and McGonagall standing there tommy surprise. "Dumbledore, why are you here?" I asked. "Lily and James are dead Remus and Harry is still alive." Dumbledore said. "I have come to get Lucine , to take her and her brother to their aunt and uncle." He said. "No, Dumbledore please don't take her away from me, if Lily and James are dead then she is all I have." I begged him. "I am so sorry Remus, but you are not her godfather and I cannot separate them." "then give Harry to me as well, I would be more than happy to raise them both." I attempted, but to no avail. Dumbledore just looked at me with sympathy. "I am sorry Remus, but you are not either of their godfathers and with your condition, you are not in a fit state to raise one child let alone two." Dumbledore answered. I realised, I couldn't win this fight, so I went and fetched Lucine and placed her in McGonagall's arms. Then they left.


	3. Dudley's Birthday

Lucine's POV 

10 years ago my parents died and me and my brother Harry were sent to live with our Aunt and Uncle. They treat us horribly, me less than Harry, I don't know why, maybe it's because I am a girl, or maybe it's because I look like a carbon copy of my mother except I have black hair and ice blue eyes instead of fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. My Aunt told me once that I get my hair colour from my father and my eyes from my grandmother, my mom and aunt Petunia's mother, but other than that I could be my moms double. Harry has too do pretty much much everything in the house, from cooking to cleaning to laundry. He has too sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, wear our cousin Dudley's old clothes. Dudley and Harry is the same age, but where Harry is very skinny and small Dudley is big and very beefy, so his clothes are much too big for Harry. I however only have to help Harry with meals and the laundry and I have my own room. I also have my own clothes because I am a girl, so I don't have to wear Dudley's hand me downs. Our aunt and uncle are very mean to us, they barely feed us, though they do feed me more than Harry, and they use any excuse to send Harry to his cupboard without meals, now and then when they feel the need to pick on me they'll send me to my room with only one meal. Our cousin thrives off of bullying us, and his parents encourage him, but he does get scolded if he goes to far with me, but he doesn't treat me as bad as Harry, he will never physically injure me. Neither Harry nor I remember our parents, Harry sometimes has these weird dreams about our parents, but it's barely anything, I on the other hand have nothing, which is understandable because I was only a few months old when they died, and according to aunt Petunia I wasn't in the car with our parents when they crashed like Harry, they don't know where I was,but sometimes I have these fleeting images in dreams about this man, I don't know what he looks like, or who he is, but I know that I have some kind of attachment to him and sometimes I find myself missing him, a stranger who I have never met, or I don't remember meeting, maybe he was some friend of my parents or something that used to play with me, I don't know, but I wish I could remember him. Today is Dudley's birthday,which means he is going to be extra nasty. Harry and I have to make breakfast. I was rudely awakened from my wonderful dream about the mystery guy by aunt Petunia shaking me and yelling at me to get up and go make breakfast. We just finished serving everyone breakfast when Dudley came down. He took one look at his presents, which were covering the entire kitchen table and asked how many there were, it is the only time that he knows how to count, when he wants to make sure that he has enough presents,. He then started screaming when he found out there was two less presents than last year, he started throwing a tantrum and fake cried to get sympathy from his mother. Harry and I quickly ate our breakfast and made ourselves scarce, using the excuse of doing the dishes, before Dudley could pick on us. His parents quickly agreed to buy him three more presents when they go out, so Dudley stopped his temper tantrum and contently opened his presents. After the present fiasco we all went to the Zoo, because no one was available to watch me and Harry and they didn't want to leave us home alone, for fear that we might tear the house down,like really why would we tear down the house, that's just stupid, we're kids not wild animals. At the Zoo Harry started talking to a snake. It was really weird, then the weirdest thing happened, Dudley saw that the snake was responding to Harry, and he pushed Harry to the floor to get a closer look, then the glass from the cage just vanished and Dudley fell into the snake's cage,then the glass somehow reappeared trapping Dudley in the cage,and releasing the snake in the proses. Both Dudley and aunt Petunia freaked out. Uncle Vernon called the manager and got someone to open the cage and get Dudley out. I don't know what happened exactly or how but it was really funny. Somehow uncle Vernon decided that everything was somehow Harry's fault. I think this time however it really was Harry's doing, though I do not know how. Back home we were shoved into Harry's closet. While we were sitting on his makeshift bed I asked him "Harry how did you make the glass vanish and then reappear, and why were you talking to a snake?" "I honestly don't know Lucy, one minute the glass was there and I remember feeling angry with Dudley for shoving me and for bothering a helpless creature that just wanted to be left alone and then the glass was gone and came back again,almost like magic or something, and as for the snake somehow it could understand me and I could understand it. "we'll that is strange." I replied. Harry just nodded. The next day at breakfast Uncle Vernon told Harry to get the mail, and I went with him, so I wouldn't have to be in the same room as Dudley. "I swear Dudley gets more rotten each year." I told Harry while helping him sort through the mail. "yeah he does." Harry agreed."Atleast that thing with him getting trapped in the snake cage at the Zoo was funny." I joked. Harry laughed at the memory. I was currently sorting through the mail when I came across a letter that was addressed to Harry. "Hey Harry, I think you got a letter." I told him. "what, let me see." he said and I handed him the letter. He stared at it while we went to deliver the Dursleys letters. "Don't let them see it Harry, they'll take it." I whispered to Harry, but I was too late Dudley already saw it and shouted to his parents that Harry had a letter. So of course Vernon took it, but the look on Vernon and Petunia's faces when they saw the seal was strange. The next thing that happened was just as weird, they shoved all three of us out into the hallway and locked the door. Dudley was trying to find out what was going on but even he, "the Golden child", didn't get an answer. While we were in the hallway Harry and Dudley were fighting trying to see through the keyhole. I tried to listen to what they were saying,but I only caught a few words that didn't make sense. They were saying something about thinking this day would never come, something about mine and Harry 's parents, freak and some other gibberish. After a while they sent Harry to his cupboard under the stairs and me to my bedroom. Harry wasn't allowed out and was sentenced to no meals for a week, while I was still allowed to have all three meals with them, that I had to make, but ionly got leftovers, which was next to nothing, but I was smart, I made exra food enough for two people and as soon as I finished the food I put enough food for me and Harry in two tapperwear lunch boxes and hid boxes , before they could see, then I served them. Afterwards I ate my leftovers that they let me have, washed the dishes and went to bed. that night when they were asleep l snuck out of my room, into the kitchen and took out the food I hid for me and Harry. I opened Harry's cupboard climbed inside, gave him his food, and took out mine. "Thanks Lucy, what would I do without you." Harry said. "starve that's what." I answered. Harry laughed and we ate together in peace. When we were finished, I said goodnight to Harry, took the Tupperware lunch boxes washed them quickly and put them back in their places so Petunia wouldn't notice and snuck back up to my room.


	4. The Letter hurricane

The next couple of days were bizarre to say the least. After Uncle Vernon took Harry's strange letter which seemed to know where he slept, he destroyed it, but then something strange happened, more letters started arriving, at first it was two or three of the same letter, all of which were destroyed by uncle Vernon, Harry still hasn't learned to listen to me when I told him to not let the Dursleys see the letter,then more started arriving each day and there seemed to like a 100 owls outside in bright daylight every day. When Sunday rolled around uncle Vernon practically jumped for joy because there is no post on Sundays, but I wasn't sure that normal rules of society applied to this letter and I was right, uncle Vernon just finished expressing his joy for the lack of post, while they were sitting in the parlour while Harry and I served them cookies, when a letter hurricane practically flew in from the fire place. While it was raining letters, Harry was jumping up trying to grab one, "Harry there are literally a thousand letters on the floor, just pick one up." I told him while rolling my eyes at his idiocy,but of course he didn't listen, because "what does my little sister Lucy know". I thought sarcastically. I decided at this rate we're never going to find out what is in that letter,so I picked one up off the floor while Vernon was chasing Harry and the others were just watching them, I quickly folded the letter up and shoved it into my jean pocket. Harry will thank me for it later.


	5. House on an island In The Middle of Nowhere

After The letter disaster, Uncle Vernon really lost his marbles, he decided that we were going to go somewhere far away where the Letter people won't find us. He loaded us all into the car with hardly more than the clothes on our backs, despite Dudley's tantrum about missing his television programs and leaving his presents. It was the first time in history that Dudley didn't get his way simply because he yelled and cried fake tears. It astounded even Dudley. He was so surprised that his father denied him something that he spent the entire car ride unusually quiet and not in a moody, I didn't get my way quiet that children normally do when their parents told them no, but in an almost thoughtful way. It kind of looked like he was thinking about something very important. "If I didn't know any better I would say that Dudley is very deep in thought." I whispered to Harry. "I know right, it's very unusual." Harry replied,also whispering. We didn't want to risk Dudley hearing us or Vernon yelling at us and breaking whatever spell Dudley was under, because he was not harassing us for the first time in forever. "I wonder what he is thinking about." Harry whispered to me. "He is probably trying to riddle out what the word no means." I replied giggling. That caused Harry to giggle too. About an hour later we stopped near a lake with a little row boat. Uncle Vernon hurried us all on to it and rowed us over to a shack on this tiny island island in the middle of the lake. When we got there Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia made a bed for Dudley on the couch and went to the bedroom and went to sleep, Dudley did the same thing on the couch. When everyone was asleep I told Harry that I managed to snatch a letter at the house. "How did you manage to do that?!" Harry whisper asked shocked. "I picked it up from the floor, duh." I said to him, like it was obvious. Then I showed it to him. The letter said something about him being accepted to some kind of magic school. It was probably prank mail or something. "Really, this is what uncle Vernon was so worked up about, prank mail.!" I exclaimed quietly. It didn't make any sense. Harry looked confused as well. We decided to go to sleep unable to figure out Uncle Vernon's strange reaction to a stupid letter that was probably meant to be a joke from one of The popular kids at school or something.


	6. Hagrid

After Harry and I decided that the letter was just some prank we started talking about Harry's birthday, which is in a few hours and how we wish our parents were alive to celebrate it with us. The Dursleys probably forgot about his birthday. We talked about how badly we wish someone would come and rescue us and take us far away from the Dursleys. We talked about how amazing it would be if that letter was real, but we decided that it was too good to be true. Miricles doesn't happen to people like us, ordinary kids who lost their parents in a car crash. We talked and made up stories and laughed quietly, so we wouldn't wake up Dudley, until about 10 minutes before midnight, then we decided to draw Harry's birthday cake in the dust on the floor.When we finished, Dudley's watch showed it was a minute past midnight, it was officially Harry's 11th birthday. "Happy birthday Harry.Blow out your candles and make a wish." I told him. He smiled and blew out the candles we drew on the cake in the dust. Just then someone banged loudly on the door as if they were trying to break it down. The noise woke up the Dursleys who came scurrying into the living room. Uncle Vernon with a rifle aunt petunia hiding behind him and Dudley cowering somewhere. Harry and I quickly ran and hid around the corner. After a few seconds the door really did break off of its hinges and fell on the floor. I was peeking around the corner while holding Harry's hand very tightly. A very large man came in. He was so huge, he must have been altleast 8 or 9 feet tall. He came in through the opening where the door used to be, he looked down at the door on the floor and then at the Dursleys and apologized. "Sorry about that, I guess I don't know my own strength." he said, he had a Scottish accent I think. He then picked up the door and tried to put it back on its hinges but the hinges were torn off, so he just put the door upright next to the opening. Uncle Vernon then pointed the rifle at him and started yelling about how he was breaking and entering. The giant rolled his eyes and said "oh Dry up Dursley you great prune." to uncle Vernon and bend his rifle like it was made of paper or something. Uncle Vernon just looked scared and didn't say anything else. Then the giant turned to Dudley. "Hello Harry, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, you're a little rounder than I expected, and where is that sister of yours?" the giant said to Dudley thinking that he was Harry. Dudley managed to stutter out that he wasn't Harry. Harry then took my hand we stepped out of the corner. Harry then announced that he was Harry. The giant's face sofend at the sight of us. He actually didn't look very scary, but kind and gentle like a very large teddy bear. "of course you are." the giant told Harry. He then turned to me. "You must be Lucine, you we're a tiny baby the last time I saw you." he said smiling at me. I smiled back feeling safe and comforted around him. "yeah i am, but you can just call me Lucy." I replied. Alright then Lucy. "Harry I have something for you,i think I may have sat on it at some point, but it'll taste fine just the same."the giant told Harry and gave him a box. Harry opened the box and saw a chocolate cake with green icing and Happy birthday Harry written in pink icing. "Thanks."Harry said excitedly since no one has ever made or bought a cake for him beefore. Hagrid also pulled out one of Harry's prank letters Harry and I looked confused because we didn't understand. The letters came from him. That meant that the letters weren't a prank they were real. Harry read his letter out loud as if for the first time. Harry asked the giant who he was. He said his name was Rubeus Hagrid and he was the keeper of gates and keys at this Hogwarts, the school harry was accepted to. "you two probably know all about Hogwarts of course. Hagrid said. "Sorry no we answered at the same time." Hagrid was very surprised about this. "Haven't you guys ever wondered where your parents learned it all?"He asked. "Learned what?" we answered confused. "you're a wizard Harry, and you're a witch Lucy, and pretty good ones I bet." Hagrid replied. "You've just got to be trained up a little."Hagrid said. To say we we're shocked was an understatement, we can't be a wizard and a witch, it's just not possible." Harry then voiced my thoughts. "Have either of ever done anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or sad or scared?" Hagrid asked. I thought about Harry and the snake at the zoo, that time at school when we ended up on the roof when some kids were bullying us. When Harry's hair grew back after aunt petunia cut it. When the mean girl at my school's hair fell out when she teased me and a bunch of other things. We realised we really were a witch and a wizard. Uncle Vernon then broke out of his fear induced psralisation and said that Harry isn't going to that school, that they swore when they took us in they would put a stop to all this. I realised that they knew. "You knew!" I yelled at them. "you knew all this time and never told us.!" I shouted. "of course we knew" aunt Petunia answered. "How could you not be, my perfect sister being who she was." she said with venom. "My parents were so proud the day she got her letter." "we, have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful." she said sarcastically. "I was the only one who saw her for what she was a freak!" Ant Petunia said with disgust. I realised that she was extremely jealous of our mum,"then she met that Potter and had you both. "I knew you'd both be the same, just as strange, just as abnormal,and then she went and gotten herself blown up, and I got landed with the both of you." Ant Petunia finished. By this point I was seething and so was Harry. She told us our parents died in a car crash. Harry voiced my thoughts before I could speak them."A car crash killed, Lily and James Potter.!" Hagrid exclaimed, as if the very idea of a car crash killing them was the most scandalous thing he has ever heard. He told Vernon that Harry will go to Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon argued with him about it, he didn't want to let Harry go. Hagrid told uncle Vernon that he couldn't stop him sarcasticly and called him a muggle. Hagrid explained that was what wizards called non magic people. While we were all busy arguing Dudley decided to dig into Harry's cake that was on the table. When Hagrid saw him he took out a pink umbrella and jinxed Dudley with a pink pigs tail. That was really funny. The Dursleys freaked out and took their son and went back to their room. Hagrid said that we would leave to get Harry's things tomorrow. Hagrid sunk into the couch, and used his umbrella to light the fire and went to sleep. Harry and i still couldn't believe everything that happened, but we lied down on the floor in front of the fire and fell asleep safe and warm.


	7. Diagon Alley

The next morning when Hagrid woke up, we left on the little boat back to the main land. We walked into town and took a taxi to London. Hagrid said that is where we were going to buy Harry's school supplies. Harry took out his list of school supplies, which was all very weird and didn't sound like anything we're going find in a regular London school supply shop. "Can we get all of this in London?" Harry asked Hagrid, voicing my thoughts. "If you know where to look." Hagrid answered. He took us too this little pub in a neighborhood where there didn't seem to be any people and for good reason, the place looked run down and dirty. The pubs name was The Leaky Cauldron. It was definitely a Wizarding pub or something, it was probably in this scetchy neighborhood to keep humans or muggles as they call them away. We went inside and my suspicions were confirmed. Everyone was dressed in robes and witches hats and doing magic of some kind, like stirring their tea with magic or reading newspapers that have moving pictures. The man working at the bar reconised Hagrid and greeted him. He asked him if he wanted his usual. Hagrid must come here a lot if the bartender knows his usual drink and meal. "No thanks Tom, I'm taking young Harry here and his sister to get his school supplies." Hagrid answered. When Hagrid said Harry's name everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him,then everyone started coming up to him, shaking his hand and welcoming both of us back. Hagrid then introduced us to this stuttering man named Quirell and said he was going to be Harry's Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. He stuttered out a greeting to both of us. I thought that there was something not right about him, how can he be a defense teacher if he is scared of his own shadow. After that we went out back to a brick wall. Harry wanted to know why he was famous and why everyone knew his name. I was kind of wondering that myself, but Hagrid wouldn't tell us. He tapped the wall and the bricks parted forming a doorway. Inside there was this street with tons of shops with Wizarding things in them, like brooms and cauldrons and a bunch of other stuff that I didn't know. There were owls and wizards and witches of all ages everywhere. I wonder why there are so many owls. wherever there are wizards and witches, there seem to be owls. When Harry's thousands of letters arrived at the house, there were always owls outside. Maybe wizards keep them as pets or maybe they use them to deliver mail or something like messenger pigeons in the 12th century. I decided to ask Hagrid. "Hagrid, why do wizards and witches always have owls with them?" "are they like pets or do they deliver mail or something?." I asked. "Yes, Lucy they do deliver the mail, but wizards and witches keep them as pets as well." Hagrid answered. "Wow that's awesome." "wizards and witches are fascinating." I said. Hagrid just chuckled at the amazement on my face. There was a lot of things on Harry's supply list, and Harry was worried about how he was going to pay for all of it since uncle Vernon said that he won't pay for his school. When he asked Hagrid he said that we're going to Gringots Wizarding bank,where we will get money. When we got there we saw that it was run by Goblins. We went up to the goblin that seemed to be in charge and Hagrid told him that Harry wanted to make a withdrawal. I didn't understand how Harry could make a withdrawal, because as far as I understood it you needed to have money in an account in the bank in order to make a withdrawal, and I was pretty sure that Harry didn't have any money in a magical bank, but maybe our parents did and they left it for us. If they were wizards and had wizard jobs and there is a wizard bank, maybe they left money for us in it knowing that one day we would need it. The Goblin then asked for Harry's key. Hagrid dug it out of his pocket after searching for a while and emptying it on the counter. I understand why he took so long to find the key, he had a ton of useless stuff in his pockets. He handed the goblin Harry's key and put the other stuff back in his pockets. After the Goblin looked the key over to make sure it is authentic he called another goblin, gave him the key and told him to take us to the vaults. We followed the goblin to what looked like a mine shaft combined with a roller-coaster. In front of us stood a mine cart, the kind that they use to transport coal in human coal mines,but this looks more like a roller-coaster ride than anything else. Hagrid told us to get in, Harry climbed in first, then he held out his hands to help me in. I took his hands and climbed into the cart and sat down next to Harry. Hagrid climbed in after us and sat down on the seat opposite of us. The Goblin then climbed in and pushed the leaver down, making the cart ride really fast down the tracks. It was like a roller-coaster from hell. When we finally stopped Hagrid and the goblin got out no problem. Harry got out a few minutes after them and then he helped me out. I was still a little wobbly, but I regained my composure quickly. We were at our family vault. Hagrid handed the goblin the key and he unlocked the door. Inside there were mountains of gold coins, silver coins and brons coins. Hagrid said that the gold coins were called galleons and they were worth the most, the silver coins were called Sickles they were worth less than the galleons but more than the bronze coins which were called knuts. "You didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing, now did you?" Hagrid asked us. "Hagrid, until we met you we didn't know anything about our parents except for their names and that they died in a car crash, which turned out to be a lie, so we didn't know what to think of them, but I guess not." I told him. Harry took a pouch and filled it with a bunch of knuts and Sickles and a couple of galleons. After that we made a quick stop at another vault, that had nothing in it except a tiny package. We climbed back into the roller-coaster mine cart and went back out the main entrance. We went to a bunch of shops and bought Harry a cauldron and scales at a potions shop, and we went to a book shop to buy his school books, I looked around at all the books about magic. I didn't want to leave yet, so they told me that they would get Harry's wand and robes while I look around some more. While I was browsing, a family of red headed people came in. There was only one girl between all the boys except for their mother. She looked around my age. I heard her ask her mum if she could look around by herself for a little while. Her mother agreed and told her not to go to far. She came to the same section as me. When she saw me she smiled and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, what's your name? She asked me. I smiled back" It's nice to meet you Ginny, my name is Lucy Potter." i answered. "Potter, are you related to Harry Potter?" she asked. "yes, he is my older brother." I told her. "cool." she answered. Me and Ginny instantly clicked, I found out that she has six older brothers, she is the youngest and the only girl. We became best friends. We chatted until her mum came to get her. Her mum is so nice. I instantly loved her, I met her older brother Ron who was also nice and her older twin brothers, Fred and George I loved them they were so funny. A few minutes after they left Hagrid and Harry came to pick me up. Hagrid bought Harry this beautiful snowy owl for his birthday,and since my birthday is in a few weeks, he bought me a snow white kitten with ice blue eyes exactly like mine. I loved her. We were finished in Diagon Alley so we went back to the leaky cauldron for lunch.


	8. Lunch And Lord Voldemort

After we finished shopping for Harry's school supplies, we all decided to go eat lunch at the Leaky Culdron. While we were sitting and eating Lunch Harry decided to ask Hagrid about the evil wizard who gave him the scar. "He killed my parents didn't he?" Harry asked Hagrid. "The wizard who gave me this."Harry said pushing up his bangs to show Hagrid his scar after he got Hagrid's attention. "You know Hagrid, I know you do." Harry told Hagrid. Hagrid sighed and stopped eating. "What you have to understand Harry and Lucy is that not all wizard's are good, some of them go bad. A few years ago one wizard went as bad as you can go. His name was vvv" Hagrid stuttered not seeming able to say the name. "Perhaps you should try writing it down." I suggested. "No. I can't spell it." Hagrid said. "All right his name was Voldemort." Hagrid whispered. "Voldemort!" Harry and I said In unison. "Shh" Hagrid quited us down. "Sorry." we said. "A few years ago You know Who started creating an army. He killed anyone who stood against him. Know one lived when he decided to kill them." Hagrid said. "Your Mum and Dad were one of the few people who did stand up to him. One night You Know Who broke into your house and killed your parents, but here is the strange part after he killed your parents he tried to kill you Harry,but instead his curse rebounded and he was defeated." Hagrid said. "That's why you're famous Harry, that's why everyone knows your name. Your the boy who lived." Hagrid said. "Voldemort tried to kill me!"Harry whispered incredulously. "What Happened to You Know Who." Harry asked. "Some say he died." Hagrid said. "It's Codswallop in my opinion. I think He is still out there somewhere too tired to carry on." Hagrid answered. "Hagrid where was I during all of this?" I asked him. "You Lucy, were staying with a friend of your parents. Professor Dumbledore went to get you there, to take you to your aunt and uncle's place, so you two wouldn't be separated." Hagrid said. "oh okay, but why couldn't he just look after both of us?" I asked. "Because Lucy, he wasn't able to take care of you. He has a disease that prevented him from taking care of you two and he also wasn't financially able to take care of two children." Hagrid said. "Okay." I said. We spent the rest of the afternoon finishing our meal and then Hagrid took us back to our Aunt and Uncle. 


	9. The Weasleys and Platform 9 and 3/4

The Day has finally arrived, Harry will be going off to Hogwarts and I will be staying with the Weasleys until The end of the year when Harry returns. I am super excited to live with Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley for the year, and Harry can't wait to go to Hogwarts. Next year Ginny and I will be going too. Harry and I finished packing and our aunt and uncle drove us to the train station and left us there. We met Hagrid there and he gave Harry his train ticket, then he left, because he was in a hurry. The train ticket said the most absurd thing, platform 9 and 3/4 there was no such platform. We wandered around, but we couldn't find it,then Harry got the bright idea to ask one of the guards for directions."Harry he isn't going to know where it is, it's obviously some kind of wizard thing, so it's probably going to be hidden with magic or something, he is just going to think your insane or joking." I told him. "I know Lucy, but I can't think of another way, maybe he knows something, it's worth a try at least." Harry replied. He thenaasked the train guard where the platform was, but the guard was annoyed and thought we were some silly kids wasting his time. He didn't know anything." What do we do now?" Harry asked." I don't know, maybe we'll run into some wizard kids, if this is the only way to get to that platform, we're bound to find someone who knows where it is and how to get there." I answered. We walked around a bit, when I spotted Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George and who i assumed was their older brother Percy. "Harry, it's Mrs Weasley, she'll know how to get onto the platform." I told Harry. We chased after them and caught up with them just in time to see Percy run through a brick wall. It must be an invisible secret passage way. After Percy went through Mrs Weasley pointed to Fred and said" Fred, you next. What happened next was hilarious. George said "He's not Fred, I am." Then Fred said "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." Mrs Weasley then apologized to Fred. Saying "I'm sorry George. Then Fred said" I'm only joking, I am Fred and the twins ran through the wall before sbe could scold them. It was really funny. After that I called her "Mrs Weasley." I called. She turned around and smiled when she saw me. "Oh hello Lucy dear." she greeted me. "Hello Mrs Weasley." I greeted back and introduced Harry to her. "This is Harry, my older brother." Harry greeted her, and tried to ask her how to get onto the platform, but he didn't quite know how to say it or what he was asking for precisely so he just said "Could you tell me how to uh",and pointed at the wall that Percy andthe twins went through. Mrs Weasley understood what he was trying to say and asked "How to get onto the platform?" and Harry nodded relieved. "Not to worry dear, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She said pointing to Ginny's older brother Ron. "All you have to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." She told him. Him and Ron went through together. Mrs Weasley, Ginny and I followed after them to say goodbye. We went to the train and i hugged Harry goodbye. After Harry was on the train Fred and George told their mum that they're going to ask Harry about the night he defeated Voldemort, but she forbid it. She said goodbye to Percy and Ron who boarded, then turned to Fred and George. "You will, behave this year won't you, i don't want a note from your teachers telling me that you blew up a toilet or something." She told them. "We never blew up a toilet mum, but that's a great idea." The twins replied. Ginny was upset that she couldn't go too. "Please mum, can't i go too?" She asked. "No Ginny you're too young, you can go next year with Lucy." She replied. Ginny looked upset. "Don't worry little sister, we'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." Fred said George said then quickly boarded the train before their mother could yell at them. I laughed so hard when they said that, they were the funniest people i have ever met. After the train took off, Mrs Weasley, Ginny and I waved goodbye to everyone and Ginny and I chased after the train and waved until we couldn't see the train anymore, then we went back and Mrs Weasley took us home with something called flew powder. We stood in a fire place, she threw powder on the floor, held our hands and said The name of their house The Burrow. Green flames engulfed us and this strange sensation overtook me. We flew out of the fireplace at their house. When we got there, Ginny showed me her room, that i was going to be sharing with her. We talked and played and read all day until Mrs Weasley called us down for dinner. She loved having the house to herself with two daughters and no boys. It was going to be a wonderful year.


	10. Harry's return

The end of the year came all to quickly for my liking, I loved staying with the Weasleys all year, at Christmas Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny took me along to visit her second oldest brother Charlie, who lives in Romania where he studies Dragons, Charlie was wonderful, he is very similar to the twins in personality, he is very funny and charming. I instantly bonded with him, and he became like a brother to me. He showed Ginny and I some of the Dragons that he works with and told us some really cool stories about his experience with Dragons. He also bought Ginny and I tiny model Dragons that can fly and roar for Christmas. After that we went back home to the Burrow and before I knew it it was the end of the year, and we had to go to Kings cross station to drop me off and fetch Ron, the twins and Percy.

After the Weasleys left kings cross station Harry and I went through the barrier where the dursleys were waiting for us. We put our luggage in the trunk and we went back home. When we got there, the Dursleys immediately locked up all of Harry's school stuff in the broom closet and we were sent up to our rooms. The Dursleys ignored us for most of the summer. I spent every night in Harry's room listening to his stories about the adventures he had with his friends. He told me about the different houses,and what they stand for. Harry is in Gryffindor house, which is the house for people who are brave. There is also Slytherin house which is for people who are sly, cunning and ambitious, everyone thinks that the house is evil because it has produced the most dark wizards out of all the houses,it is the house that Voldemort was in when he was at school. There is also Ravenclaw, which is the house for people who are smart, wise and creative,and Huffelpuff, which is the house for people who are kind, caring and hard working. there is a sorting hat that talks and sings, and he sorts kids into the different houses by reading their minds when they put it on their heads during the sorting ceremony. He told me that he was almost sorted into Slytherin, but he asked for Gryffindor instead. He also told me that he was made seeker on the house quidditch team, quidditch is a wizard sport played on broomsticks,after flying impressively in flying lessons when he wasn't supposed to. I found that really funny, only my brother can break the rules and end up on his house's sports team. He also told me about this Really mean and arrogant boy Draco Malfoy, who is his nemesis at school. He told me about his friends, Ginny's older brother Ron and this girl Hermione Granger and how they became friends after Ron made fun of Hermione and she went to the bathroom crying, while a troll came into the school and nearly killed her in the bathroom and how him and Ron knocked out the troll and saved her, and she lied to a teacher to cover for them. He also told me about how Hagrid hatched a dragon egg, and how the three of them had to smuggle the baby dragon up the astronomy tower where some of Charlie's friends came and took it to Romania. Unfortunately Draco Malfoy saw them and tattled to a teacher, so they all got detention for being out of bed after hours, but the good thing was that Malfoy also got detention. They also found out that there was a three headed dog in the castle guarding this stone called the Philosopher's stone, that can turn metal into gold and make an elixir that can make the drinker immoral, and that Voldemort was after the stone, he wanted to use it to return to life, and was using one of the professors at the school to do it,but the three of them stopped him, nearly dying in the process. "Wow Harry that was some school year you had. That school sounds awesome, I can't wait to go with you next year." I said. Harry just laughed and said. "Yeah Hogwarts is great, It's my home, and I can't wait to introduce you to it next year." we chatted late into the night catching up until we were so exhausted that we fell asleep together on Harry's bed.


	11. Dobby The House Elf

The rest of the summer went far too slow. I couldn't wait for school to start so that I could finally go to Hogwarts with Harry. The summer itself wasn't terrible, the Dursleys ignored us most of the time, which was practically heaven on earth for us. On the rare occasions when Dudley remembered that we existed and tried to mess with us,Harry would just point his wand at him and mumble some kind of gibberish and Dudley would run off screaming for his mommy. We laughed our heads off. Tonight Uncle Vernon is having a colleague over for dinner, so we will be staying in our rooms pretending that we are not here. That will be relatively easy to do since we want to be anywhere but here. We are currently sitting in Harry's room. Harry is talking to Hedwig his owl, trying to get her to quiet down, she's been couped up in her cage all summer and she's getting irritable because she can't fly and stretch her wings. I'm lying on Harry's bed reading a few of his textbooks that I managed to snatch from his trunk before the Dursleys locked it up in the broom cupboard with a padlock on the door. I've been been teaching myself some basic spells from his charms textbook and I read his potions textbook and started memorizing a few things, since Harry told me that the potions professor is really mean and he likes to ask the students questions from the textbook on the first day and then criticize them if they don't know the answer. I wasn't planning on letting a teacher make a fool out of me on the first day and I actually found the subject quite fascinating. Hedwig just graduated from from being restless to screeching and rattling the cage. Uncle Vernon heard it and called us downstairs. I quickly put the book away under Harry's pillow and we walk downstairs. "Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said when we got downstairs. "Keep that Ruddy bird quiet." Uncle Vernon told Harry. "She's bored. If I could just let her out for an hour or two."Harry suggested."And Risk you sending letters to those freaky little friends of yours. Not a chance." Uncle Vernon replied. "I haven't gotten any letters from any of my friends." Harry said. "Who would want to write to You." Dudley commented. "I could ask the same thing of you Dudley, you don't have any real friends, just a bunch of idiots who follow you around because they're either too dumb or too scared to do anything for themselves." I told him. "Mom Lucine is being mean to me." Dudley cried. "Lucine stop bullying your poor cousin."Aunt Petunia scolded me. I just rolled my eyes. Uncle Vernon reminded us again that he has important people coming over."This might be the most important dinner of my career, everything must go smoothly. Let's go over everyone's roles again. Petunia where will you be?" Uncle Vernon asked her. "I will be in the lounge waiting to welcome them graciously into our home."She said excitedly." "very good." Vernon answered proudly. "Dudley where will you be?" He asked Dudley."I'll be waiting to open the door. Can I take. Your coat Mrs Mason?." Dudley role played speaking in a posh voice. "Oh my duddikins, what a little gentleman." Aunt Petunia fussed. Uncle Vernon turned to us. "Where will you two be?" He asked in a threatening voice. "We will be in our rooms, making no noise and pretending that we don't exist." Harry answered. "Very good" Uncle Vernon said. We were given a quick supper in the kitchen and then shooed upstairs. When we got back to Harry's room there was a strange creature jumping on his bed. It was three feet tall, had this large ears and tennis ball size green eyes, a pretty big head and a small body. It was wearing what looked like a pillowcase. It stopped jumping when it saw us. "Harry Potter such an honor it is " the creature said to Harry in awe. "Who and what are you?" I asked It. "Dobby miss, Dobby the house elf."The creature answered."Okay, Dobby the house elf, what are you doing in my brother's bedroom?" I asked. "Yeah, not to be rude, but now really isn't a great time for me to have a house elf in my bedroom." Harry added. "Dobby understands sir and miss, but Dobby has come to tell you something, it is difficult sir and miss and Dobby wonders where to begin." Dobby said. "Why don't you sit down." Harry suggested,then the creature started bawling it's eyes out. "Dobby be quiet." I told it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Harry said to it. "Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of your greatness sir, but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard, like an equal." The creature named Dobby said. I actually felt quite bad for him. What kind of wizards does he deal with, that won't even ask him to sit down I wondered." We'll you can't have met many decent wizards then." Harry told him. "No, I haven't." Dobby answers,but then he says "That was an awful thing to say." and he starts to bang his head against Harry's dresser and calling himself bad Dobby. This house elf is not right in the head. He's making a lot of noise. Harry tried to get him to stop, because the noise will attract uncle Vernon's attention. After a few seconds Harry finally got him to stop. "Dobby had to punish himself sir, Dobby almost spoke ill of his family." Your family?" Harry asked."Yes sir, the wizard family that Dobby serves. Dobby is bound to serve one family forever. If they ever found out Dobby was here..., but Dobby had to come sir Dobby has to protect Harry Potter, to warn him. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry this year. There is a plot, a plot to make terrible things happen." Dobby said."What terrible things, whose plotting them?"Harry asked. Dobby started freaking out saying that he can't say." Okay I understand you can't say. "Harry started saying, maybe trying to phrase his question differently,but Dobby just freaked out and started hitting himself on the head with a lamp and making noises. Harry is trying to take the lamp from him and get him to stop hitting himself, but he was struggling. "Give me the lamp." Harry said while he was prying the lamp out of Dobby's hands. It was very entertaining to watch. He finally managed to take the lamp from Dobby, then he picked Dobby up by his pillowcase and shoved him into the closet, and told him to be quiet just before Uncle Vernon barges into the room, fuming. "What the devil are you doing up here!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "You ruined the punchline of my Japanese golfer joke." Uncle Vernon said. While uncle Vernon was yelling Dobby kept on trying to get out of the cupboard,and Harry had to keep pushing the closing the cupboard door. "One more sound, and you'll wish you've never been born boy!"Uncle Vernon yelled, while Harry was pushing the cupboard door closed again. Uncle Vernon then looked at the door and said "And fix that door." before leaving. "Yes sir." Harry replied. After Uncle Vernon left Harry let Dobby out of the cupboard. "Now you see why I've got to go back. I don't belong here, I belong in your world, at Hogwarts, it's the only place where I've got friends." Harry told Dobby. "Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter." Dobby replied. I was confused about that, how would he know if Harry's friends wrote to him or not. Harry started saying some excuse, then he paused realising that Dobby couldn't possibly know that. "Hang on, how do you know that my friends haven't been writing to me?" Harry questioned him. Dobby then pulled out a stack of letters and looked quilty. "Harry Potter mustn't be angry at Dobby. Dobby hoped that if Harry Potter thought that his friends had forgotten him that Harry Potter might not want to go back to school." Dobby explained. Harry looked angry. "Give me those now." Harry ordered Dobby,and tried to grab the letters from him. "No!" Dobby screeched and dodged Harry, then he ran out the door and down the stairs. Harry and I chased after him. When we reached the bottom of the stairs Dobby was standing in the doorway of the lounge looking at the cake that aunt Petunia had baked for the Masons. "Dobby get back here." Harry whisper yelled at Dobby. Dobby snapped his fingers and the cake started floating in midair. We were horrified. Uncle Vernon will kill us if we mess up his dinner party. "Dobby no" Harry said. Dobby just looked at Harry and said "Harry Potter must say that he is not going back to school." " I can't Hogwarts is my home." Harry replied. "Then Dobby must Do it sir for Harry Potter's own good."Dobby replied. He snapped his fingers again and the cake started floating towards the Masons. Harry started going after it trying to catch the cake, but he was too late, just as he reached for the cake, Dobby dropped it on Mrs Mason's head. He then snapped his fingers and disappeared. Uncle Vernon apologized to the Masons and said some excuse about meeting Strangers upsetting Harry. The Masons left and I ran upstairs and waited for Harry to return in his room. Harry came to join me a few minutes later, letters in hand. Uncle Vernon was furious and will probably find a way to keep us from going to Hogwarts. Looks like Dobby got his wish.


End file.
